ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tornado (disambiguation)
A tornado is a violent rotating column of air that touches the surface of the earth. Tornado may also refer to: Locations *Tornado, West Virginia People * Tornado Alicia Black, a tennis player * Danie Brits, a South African professional wrestler who used to go by the ring name Tornado * Steve Debbes, a South African professional wrestler who goes by the ring name Tornado * Tony Drago, a snooker player nicknamed "The Tornado" * Ted Fujita (1920–1998), prominent severe storms researcher, referred to as Mr Tornado by associates and the media Amusement rides * Tornado (Adventureland), a wooden roller coaster in Altoona, Iowa, US * Tornado (Coney Island), a 1920s hybrid rollercoaster in New York, US * Tornado (Parque de Atracciones de Madrid), a steel coaster in Madrid, Spain * Tornado (ProSlide ride), a type of water slide * Tornado (Särkänniemi), an inverted steel roller coaster in Tampere, Finland * Tornado (Wisdom ride), an amusement ride manufactured by Wisdom Industries Ltd * Tornado, a steel sit down spinning coaster at Dyrehavsbakken, Denmark * Torando, a steel coaster in Scotland, UK manufactured by Pinfari Arts, entertainment, and media Fictional entities *Tornado (horse), sometimes spelled Toronado, Zorro's horse * Tornado, a character from NX Files * Terrible Tornado, a [[List of One-Punch Man characters#Terrible Tornado|character from the web comic / manga series One Punch-Man]] * The Tornado, a biplane from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' video game series Films * ''Tornado'' (film), a 1943 film directed by William A. Berke * ''Tornado'' (1983 film) or Last Blood, an Italian war film * Tornado! (1996), a television movie starring Bruce Campbell and Shannon Sturges * Metal Tornado, a 2011 television film directed by Gordon Yang * The Tornado, a 1917 film directed by John Ford Games * ''Tornado'' (1993 video game), flight simulator game * ''Tornado'' (2008 video game), Nintendo DS game * ''Tornado Jockey'' (2006 video game), PC game Music Groups and labels * The Tornados or The Tornadoes, an English instrumental band * The Tornadoes, an American surf band Albums * ''Tornado'' (album), a 2012 album by American country music group Little Big Town Songs *"Tornado" (Anttix song), 2013 single by British singer Anttix * "Tornado" (song), the title track on Little Big Town's 2012 album * "T.O.R.N.A.D.O.", a 2010 song by The Go! Team * "Tornado", a song by Adema on the album Planets * "Tornado", a song by Mandoza Other uses in arts, entertainment, and media * ''Tornado'' (comics), a short-lived weekly British comic * ''Tornado'' (novel), 1996 children's book by Betsy Byars * Tornado (table football), a table football table * Tornado, a commercial for the Buick Rendezvous * "Tornado", a season 3 Beavis and Butt-head episode Brands and enterprises * Tornado Mart, a Japanese men's clothing retailer * Tornados, a frozen snack food by Ruiz Foods Computing and technology * Tornado (robot), a competitor on the UK television series Robot Wars * Tornado (web server), software written in Python * HTC Tornado, smartphone Rocket launchers * 9A52-4 Tornado, a Russian multiple rocket launcher * BM-30 Smerch (“Tornado”), a Russian multiple rocket launcher Sports Association football * Niger Tornadoes F.C., soccer club based in Minna, Nigeria * Tornados de Humacao, Puerto Rican football club * Tornado Måløy FK, Norwegian football club * Tulsa Tornados, former professional soccer team from Tulsa, Oklahoma * Twin Cities Tornado, initial name of the defunct Twin Cities Phoenix team * Wichita Tornado, a soccer club in Wichita, Kansas, United States * Xgħajra Tornadoes F.C., football club from Xgħajra, Malta Basketball * Tornado, the supporters of KK Zadar basketball club * Nippon Tornadoes, Japanese basketball team * Troon Tornadoes, Scottish basketball club Ice Hockey * Huntsville Tornado, former professional ice hockey team * Texas Tornado, a Junior-A hockey team in Frisco, Texas, United States * Tornado Luxembourg, an ice hockey team in Luxembourg City Rugby * Ballymore Tornadoes, former Australian rugby union football club * Eastern Tornadoes, were a New Zealand rugby league franchise * Thornton Heath Tornadoes, junior Rugby League club based in Croydon, London Other uses in sports * Tornado (bull), a ProRodeo Hall of Fame and Bull Riding Hall of Fame bucking bull * Chicago Tornadoes, a professional cricket franchise * Golden Tornadoes, various sports teams of Geneva College * Midwest Tornados, professional inline hockey team based in Ballwin, Missouri * Racine Legion/Tornadoes or Orange/Newark Tornadoes, now-defunct National Football League teams * Tornado Kick, another name for the Jump inside kick martial arts move * Worcester Tornadoes, a minor-league baseball club in Worcester, Massachusetts, United States Transport Aviation * Airfer Tornado, a Spanish paramotor design * Beardmore Tornado, a diesel airship engine fitted to the R101 * Hawker Tornado, an unsuccessful World War II single–seat British fighter aircraft * North American B-45 Tornado, an American bomber aircraft * Panavia Tornado, a family of modern, twin–engine military aircraft ** Panavia Tornado ADV or Panavia Tornado Air Defence Variant, an interceptor aircraft * Partenavia Tornado, Italian, racing aircraft; only one built * Titan Tornado, ultralight aircraft * Vultee XP-68 Tornado, a proposed version of the XP-54 Swoose Goose * Wright R-2160 Tornado, aircraft engine Maritime * , a high performance catamaran, formerly an Olympic sailing class * HMS Tornado, World War I, Royal Navy R-class destroyer (1916) * , United States Coast Guard, Cyclone-class patrol ship. Formerly the US Navy, USS Tornado (PC-14) * Rail * Tornado, a GWR 3031 Class locomotive built for the Great Western Railway between 1891 and 1915 * Tornado, one of the GWR Iron Duke Class, later Rover Class, steam locomotives * BR Standard Class 7 70022 Tornado, built at Crewe 1951, withdrawn 1967 * [[LNER Peppercorn Class A1 60163 Tornado|LNER Peppercorn Class A1 60163 Tornado]], a new–build main line steam locomotive, built in the UK, that entered service in 2008 * [[South Devon Railway Tornado class|South Devon Railway Tornado class]] a class of broad-gauge, tank locomotive. In service 1854-1885 Road * Tornado (car company), a British automobile manufacturer active in the late 1950s and early 1960s * Tornado, one of several models of Benelli motorcycles (see List of Benelli motorcycles) * Chevrolet Tornado, the name given to the light pickup Chevrolet Montana in countries such as Mexico * FPV F6 Tornado, an automobile built in Australia by Ford Performance Vehicles from 2005 to 2008 * Tornado Fuel Saver, an after-market device that is claimed to improve fuel economy See also *Toronado (disambiguation) *Tournado (disambiguation)